Jugando a vivir
by PukitChan
Summary: Ellos no son sólo los hijos de los héroes de la guerra. Ellos también están tratando de descubrir cómo forjar su propio camino. / Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. Primer juego: Conociendo la amistad

_E__**ste fic participa en el Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

**Es un nuevo año y los derechos de Harry Potter aún no están con mi nombre. ¡Qué tristeza! Mientras tanto, el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling y yo sólo escribo esto porque estoy loca, nada más.**

_Este fic participa en el __**minireto de Enero**__ "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Personaje:** Hugo Weasley

* * *

**Jugando a vivir**

Por:

PukitChan

_"Todo mundo quiere tener un amigo, pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno."_

**Primer juego:**

**Conociendo la amistad**

Hugo no sabía cómo es que ella se llamaba y, si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco había notado demasiado su existencia. La conocía porque compartían tres clases juntos y en más de una ocasión había trabajado con ella en Pociones, pero, al menos para él, no dejaba de ser sólo una compañera más de su mismo curso. No lo hacía a propósito. Era sólo que estaba demasiado ocupado consigo mismo y con su familia para mirar alrededor.

Hasta que _eso _ocurrió.

Hugo había ido a la Lechucería con la esperanza de enviar una carta a su madre. Hacía frío, pero ni siquiera eso y su natural distracción le impidió notar a la chica que, parada en una esquina junto a una de las múltiples ventanas, leía en silencio una carta. Él no tenía razones para mirarla, aunque algo le impedía apartar la vista; quizás era la forma en la que ella se mordía el labio inferior o cómo apretaba el pergamino lo que tanto le llamaba la atención. O tal vez fueron esos ojos claros que irradiaban tristeza lo que tanto lo paralizó. En realidad no importaba qué había sido, pero aquella imagen se quedó grabada en su mente. Tiempo después, Hugo no recordaría cómo se las había arreglado para desaparecer de ahí sin ser notado, pero sí creería que a partir de ese momento, algo comenzó a cambiar dentro de él.

Cuando la volvió a ver, ella estaba hablando con el jefe de su casa. Era Gryffindor y se apellidaba Creevey. Lo supo porque cuando pasó a su lado, el profesor Longbottom le había nombrado así. Al parecer era una de las que habían escogido pasar las vacaciones de diciembre en el castillo. Y repentinamente, Hugo se había descubierto diciendo que sí al líder de Ravenclaw, la noche en la que pidió los nombres de quienes se quedarían en Hogwarts. No se detuvo a pensar que ni siquiera le había avisado a su familia.

No se sorprendió cuando las preguntas llegaron por parte de sus padres. Ron inclusive amenazó con castigarlo, pero su siempre conciliadora madre, le preguntó sus motivos. Él sólo pudo contestar un "_No es mi amiga, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama… pero no quiero que esté sola…" _que dejó callados a sus padres. Hermione sonrió y Ron lo miró con curiosidad. Después de eso, aceptaron su decisión sin rechistar.

―Está todo listo―pronunció una voz. Hugo observó a su alrededor: apenas había treinta personas en el castillo y una mesa para todos. Los presentes miraban el reloj de arena que dejaba caer lentamente sus granos. Todos estaban emocionados, inclusive _ella,_ que en algún momento de la noche había llegado a su lado y le había sonreído.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva para el Año Nuevo empezó, Hugo estaba tan absorto mirándola de soslayo, que inclusive dio un respingo cuando el «_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!» _resonó a su alrededor. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que sus primeros segundos del año se la pasó mirándola como idiota. Entonces, ella giró hacia él.

―¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Weasley!

Hugo se ruborizó y rogó porque ella pensara que había sido la bebida sin alcohol la que iluminó mejillas. Y aunque sabía qué responder, sintió terror de que su voz temblara.

―Feliz Año Nuevo eh…

―Amy ―aclaró―. Me llamo Amy.

―Soy Hugo ―musitó, sonriendo. Ella rió y se acercó a abrazarlo. Él le correspondió, aún dudando sobre la tristeza que vio impregnada en ella aquella vez. Imaginó que ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, porque tal vez era así como se forjaban las amistades: con un Año Nuevo y una cuenta hacia atrás.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Pues me animé a participar en este reto. Cada mes tendré un personaje de la Tercera Generación sobre el que escribiré hasta Diciembre. ¡Doce relatos de estos chicos en un año! *3* Me gusta. Decidí iniciar con Hugo, que siempre, en mi mente, será un chico tímido que con Lily cambie. Y tal vez también con la chica que le guste ;) Un ravenclaw todo bonito *3* Adoro a Hugo. Y eso. xD

Muchas gracias a las personas que se animen a acompañarme en este proyecto anual, saben que siempre es un placer escribir y ser leída. También, muchas gracias de antemano si les nace un review para esta historia y esta pequeña viñeta de Hugo. ¡Hasta siguiente mes! :D


	2. Segundo juego: Declarando el amor

**_E_**_**ste fic participa en el Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

Es el mes más corto y más cursi de todos y los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K, quien dicho sea de paso hace lo quiere con sus personajes xD. Así que, ¿por qué no entrar yo también al juego un ratito?

_Este fic participa en el __**minireto de Febrero**__ "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Personaje: **Louis Weasley

* * *

**Jugando a vivir**

Por:

PukitChan

**Segundo juego: **

**Declarando el amor**

Louis movió compulsivamente sus manos mientras miraba a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que estaba por hacer. Todo era culpa de James y de sus estúpidas ideas que lo habían confundido hasta llevarlo a esa situación. ¡De acuerdo! No sólo se trataba de las idioteces de su primo. Quizás él también había accedido a hacerlo para por fin poder liberarse de esos sentimientos que cada día pesaban más y más. Además, no quería detenerse por algo así. Era preferible aniquilarlos por completo que guardarlos para siempre en el rincón de los _hubiera._

―Demonios, James, no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento ―murmuró para sí mismo, ocultando el rostro tras sus manos. Su largo cabello rubio, que hacía un increíble contraste con su ropa negra, cayó hacia el frente mientras escuchaba los ruidos de las pláticas interrumpir sus quejas mentales. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no? Sólo le quedaba continuar.

Instantes después, todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó de su cabeza. Las cortinas que antes cubrían su presencia se recorrieron, mostrándole un público que dirigía toda su atención hacia él. Louis, de pie en el escenario, buscó con la mirada a su primo. Efectivamente, y tal y como lo había prometido, James estaba en ese pub acompañado por la única persona que, sin saberlo, le había arrebatado a Louis hasta el más estúpido de sus sentimientos.

―Buenas noches, amigos ―saludó Louis desde el escenario―. Y feliz día de San Valentín a todos. Especialmente a Teddy Lupin, el idiota que está en el fondo del local al lado de mi primo James. Si no lo reconocen, es el que acaba de cambiar el color de su cabello a **rojo**, pero no porque esté enojado sino porque lo acabo de avergonzar. ¿Saben por qué le dije idiota? Porque he estado enamorado de él los últimos tres años y jamás lo ha notado, ni siquiera cuando le dije que me gustaba su trasero. Para él sólo soy el hermanito menor de su ex-novia. Lo sé, es una mierda. ¡Pero tranquilos! ¡No lo miren feo! Quizá sea por eso me gusta tanto. También soy idiota. Así que ahora todos ustedes saben que la primera canción que entone hoy es dedicada a él. No importa que la canción hable de corazones rotos e ilusiones falsas. Es, después de todo, el día de San Valentín. Un asco de día.

Louis sonrió y le dedicó una mirada al fondo del local: James sonreía y Teddy, completamente pasmado, no alejaba su mirada de él. Se sintió satisfecho de tener toda su atención por primera vez en su vida, así que no lo iba a desaprovechar. Cerró los ojos por un instante, tomó aire y al abrir nuevamente su mirada, la música empezó a sonar y él a cantar fuertemente.

Aquella noche de febrero, ni Louis ni Teddy dejaron de observarse.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¿Con Victoire? ¿Con Dominique? ¡NAH! ¡Teddy es Louis! JAJAJAJA. Lo sé, shippeo a una de las parejas más raras del fandom, pero ¿a que valen ellos? *-* En mi mente, Louis es de la misma edad que James, y es un músico. Un gran músico que poco a poco comienza a crearse fama ;) ¿Qué dicen? ¿Debería Teddy corresponderle? ¡Gracias por leer!

Tuve la suerte de que en reto pasado, el relato de Hugo quedara dentro de los primeros tres lugares del reto. ¡Veamos cómo nos va con el rebelde de Louis! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Acantha-27, Elphyra, Bicho Raro, jessyriddle, Chica Nirvana, Aurora Caelestis, Marry's, y a Nochedeinvierno13** por cada uno de sus reviews.


End file.
